Nineteen Years Later
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry and Draco have had a secret for the past nineteen years; each other, it takes a kidnapping for it to all blow up in their faces... DH Epilogue compliment... Slash and swearing


_Having slight writes block on my other story so I thought I'd start another, if you have any suggestions for __Truth or Dare__ PLEASE let me know... But for now enjoy this..._

_Usual disclaimer: I do not own them... warnings story contains malexmale slash and swearing and yep..._

* * *

_**Sixth Year before the Death Eaters entered and before War broke out:**_

"Jay."

"Don't do this, Dragon."

"Jay. Harry. I lo-"

"NO! Dragon do not say it because if you do it makes this so much harder. If you say it I won't be able to walk away."

"I don't want you to."

"It does matter what you want or what I want. I _have_ to walk away."

Harry stood and kissed Draco passionately, desperately on his lips before turning around and walking away; leaving Draco standing naked in the Room of Requirements. It was their last night together and instead of grabbing Harry and never letting him go he just watched him dress as they argued and let him walk away before breaking down into a sobbing mess.

Back at the Gryffindor Tower, the portrait slammed shut behind Harry as he stormed up to his dormitory with tears streaming down his face. Ron and Hermione slowly made their way up to Harry, who they found curled into a ball a mirrored mess of Draco in the Room of Requirements.

"Harry? Harry, what happened?" Hermione slid next to Harry and pulled him into her chest in a motherly, comforting hug. Ron stood awkwardly between the door and the bed not knowing what to do.

"I left him, Hermione. I fucking walked away and left him crying."

"What do you mean?"

"I fucked him and left him. And I can't go back, not after what's going to happen." Harry broke into more sobs and was soon hyperventilating whilst Hermione rubbed calming circles on his back, "shhhhh, its okay, Harry. It'll work itself out."

After an hour or so Harry had calmed down and was lying on his bed holding Hermione's hand, Ron had made his way over to the side of the bed and had placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron?"

"What do you mean 'him'?"

Harry's eyes grew wide before he turned on his side to face the wall and fell into a fitful sleep plagued with dreams of a blond devil with silver eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

Nineteen Years Later:

Harry Potter was married to Ginny Weasley, they had three children James (fourth year 14), Albus Severus (first year 11) and Lily (9). Standing with the Weasley family Hermione and Ron and their two children Rose (first year 11) and Hugo (9) they all laughed and were enjoying the atmosphere before Ginny pointed out one Draco Malfoy and wife and son.

Grey eyes locked with green and turbulence of emotions was easily read in each pair, love, lust, want, need, desire, longing. The whistle of the Hogwarts Express brought them out of their trance; Harry looked down at Albus who was starting at the train with wide terrified eyes. Albus was soon embraced by his father, mother, aunt and uncle who each hugged Rose in turn as well.

After waving goodbye to Albus and Rose, Harry informed Ginny that he had to go into work, "Harry! You're never at home any more. Why did you not tell me before hand?"

"Because I didn't want you to act like this in front of _all_ our children. Let alone one of them, bye Lily."

"Bye daddy."

"I'll see you tonight Harry."

Turning towards the exit Harry mumbled "not if I'm lucky" before brushing past a chuckling Draco, who had evidently heard his comment, judging by the scowl on Ginny's face; she had too.

* * *

At the office Harry sat behind his desk, head in his hands, Harry had not followed in the expected career as an auror. He had become a Private Investigator, to search for loved ones who had been lost or in hiding during the Great Wizarding War. Jay Investigations had always caused Ginny, Ron and Hermione much strife over who 'Jay' was, after many questions and prying Harry had told him that a long time ago his 'special friend' called him Jay, from James because Harry couldn't be shortened to anything sensible, except Har but that was stupid in Harry's eyes. And by 'special friend' even Ron had figured out that meant lover, but only Hermione had pieced together that it was the boy from the night in sixth year.

"Aren't you meant to be with your wife on such a day?"

"Louise, you know I – no don't look at me like that. I got an owl this morning about a case which needed urgent attention. An owl that _you_ sent."

Louise, a short dumpy woman with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, was Harry's assistant. She smiled at him, "I'll let him know that he can come in then, since you're here to work and not escape that ... er _lovely_ wife of yours."

"You of all people know she will not be my wife for much longer, the divorce is almost final. She still thinks I'm having an affair with you."

"If she had any eyes at all she'd see that you tend to like what most women like." Harry raised an eyebrow, "toned abs, cock, toned Pecs, nice arse and cock. Did I mention that already?"

"You realise that the only reason you have a job is so I know you won't blab to _The Prophet_."

"Of course Mr. Potter, Sir." She curtsied and grinned cheekily, before turning to someone in the other room and announcing that "Mr. Potter was ready now. If you'd go through."

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched Harry Potter flee from his wife with the intensity of a heard of Hogwarts students being chased by a troll. Smirking to both, himself and Mrs. Potter, he followed after Harry to his office where he had an appointment to find his mother after nineteen years.

He arrived at Harry's office ten minutes after him and was greeted by a short plump woman who told him that Mr Potter may not be available but she would just go and check. Not interested in the _Witch weekly_ magazines Draco tuned into the conversation between Harry and the plump woman _"...will not be my wife for much longer, the divorce is almost final. She still thinks I'm having an affair with you."_ That was Harry sounding amused. _"If she had any eyes at all she'd see that you tend to like what most women like." Harry raised an eyebrow, "toned abs, cock, toned Pecs, nice arse and cock. Did I mention that already?"_ Smirking to himself, the woman obviously had no idea who he was.

"Potter."

"Shut the door Malfoy."

Smiling to the woman outside Draco shut the door before walking to sit at one of the chairs in front of Harry's desk. Harry came round and sat down, too. On Draco. Straddling his lap. Kissing his face, eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead, and finally in a bruising manner he captured Draco's lips under his own.

Hands roamed, tongues clashed, lips fought, teeth bit. Slowly Harry pulled away to suckle Draco's neck. "I actually came here for a reason Harry."

"Yes. Me."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No? I'm not the reason you're here. After nineteen years of _this_ I am not the reason you are here right now."

"No. I want you to find my mother, but I came to you because-"

"I'm the best?"

"Because I get to see you without worrying about anyone would say and I get to be in close proximity with you for however long you take to find my mother."

"That could take a while. I may not ever find her, but I shall keep looking until I die." Harry's cheeky grin took off the seriousness of the words.

Harry captured Draco's lips once more but catapulted off him when a pop resounded throughout the room, Louise stood in the middle of the floor looking rather embarrassed. "Mrs Potter is in the waiting room, Harry. I think she thinks you're in here naked with no client. She didn't believe me but I know you and well..." her eyes flicked to Draco "I know when you're _preoccupied_ with certain company."

Draco's eyes widened, perhaps she knew who he was after all, Harry stood up fixed his collar then Draco's then Draco's hair before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and a quiet "stay here." Harry opened the door "thank you Louise but you can tell Ginny that I am with a client. Whilst you are allowed to interrupt meetings, she is not. Please give her a cup of tea and tell her I'll talk to her after this meeting with Mr Malfoy."

Harry ushered Louise out before shutting the door and turning to Draco, "okay Dragon what information do you have on the last whereabouts of your mother?"

* * *

Ginny was furious Harry had shunned her, in front of his bit-on-the-side and in front of Draco Malfoy, so when Louise went to make her some tea Ginny stormed into Harry's office. Harry was standing over Malfoy, who was sitting in front of Harry's desk, with a map spread out before him and they were talking quietly but stopped abruptly and looked up when she came in.

Harry was irate. Ginny was not supposed to be in here. "Can I help you?" Harry's tone was cold and his eyes hard, "I happen to be working in the middle of a case what is so important that you have to interrupt my work?"

"Harry."

When Ginny offered nothing more he raised an eyebrow and sneered at her, a look that was mirrored on Draco's otherwise flawless face.

"He's been taken. They both have."

"Who?"

Her eyes flicked towards Draco. "Albus and Scorpius."

Draco's world crumbled, his son taken. "By who?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Okay, Ginny sit down. Draco we will work on this later. Louise! I need some parchment please and three teas, two sugars in each."

Once Louise had brought in the tea, Harry had cleared away the previous case's details. "Alright Ginny tell me what you know."

"I received an owl from the Headmistress saying the Express had been stopped unknowingly and then people entered on every carriage before a voice stated they had them. At the time she didn't know who 'them' were. It was a calculated attack for Albus and Scorpius; they were apparently in the same carriage with Rose and Damien Zabini. A note was left from the attackers."

"Do you have McGonagall's letter or the ransom note?"

"Yes here they are."

Harry took them both and studied them unaware that two pairs of eyes were scrutinising him admiringly, Harry looked up into silver ones before down at the ransom note, a small frown appearing.

_Tick tock.  
Time's almost up.  
Your son's are mine.  
So give me your dime.  
To get them back safe.  
Or your secret's out  
and your family's gone.  
Tick tock._

"What is it?"

"I don't get it."

"Can I have a look?"

Harry passed the note to Draco who in turn scrutinised it, "a dime is an American form of muggle money."

Harry nodded, "okay and the 'tick tock' is a muggle thing. Like a bomb and it's a nursery rhyme."

"What I don't get is what the secret is?"

Harry and Draco froze, no-one knew, they couldn't. Rubbing his face tiredly Harry gave each a piece of parchment and asked them to write down any of their enemies, their son's enemies, and any information about their sons' behaviour during the holidays, friends and unusual activities.

"Harry you know all this about Albus."

"I have to take a professional slant on this Ginny. I cannot risk getting emotional. So please write down anything you think might be useful and I'll go from there." Then he left the room, in search of Louise, Ginny assumed for comfort that he would not take from her.

* * *

Harry came back and asked Draco to wait outside whilst he talked to Ginny, Draco gave Harry a lingering look of support before he shut the door and sat down. Louise was writing on parchment, looked up and smiled, "before you ask I know how long, who and why. And most of the time where because I'm his alibi, I do it because I love him like a brother and I hate her. However, I have tried talking him into leaving her, which he is now doing, but I tried talking him into leaving you. But he won't and I do not know why for that."

Draco just shook his head and replied "I was going to ask if I could borrow an owl." Louise just blushed furiously and left to retrieve one for him.

Inside the office things were not going pleasantly, Ginny would not talk about Albus instead she was ranting about how Harry called Malfoy Draco and that Louise was still here 'the slut that she is'. Eventually Harry had enough, standing up and leaning on his desk Harry summoned his coldest voice and hardest eyes. "If you are unable to co-operate in this case, _Mrs Potter_. Then I suggest you leave it to me to find Albus and Scorpius. So please go outside and think about it, whilst I talk to _Draco._"

Ginny's eyes hardened and her face was as red as her hair as she stormed out whilst Draco walked in.

"Are you okay?"

"Come here Dragon." Harry held out his arms to his lover who came and sat on his lap, they just held each other and cried silently so neither woman would come in. "I love you Jay."

"Love you too, Dragon."

* * *

Harry worked constantly throughout the night with Louise by his side. Together they found three possible places that the boys may have been kept which narrowed down to one when Draco came bursting in at three o'clock in the morning with another note.

"Harry! Harry they sent me one! Another note!! HARRY!!"

Harry and Louise ran out to meet him at the waiting room, where Draco threw himself sobbing into Harry's expectant arms. Harry ran his arms up and down Draco's before pulling away lightly to kiss Draco's tears from his face and then taking the note from his hand.

"_Tick tock._  
_Where the bell they can be found  
High up off the ground.  
Try to look you will not find  
the ones will be left behind.  
The secret to unlock  
As your family's will know you both like cock  
Tick, tock._

"Okay that's written by someone different, because it all rhymes. Er, they are at Big Ben oh god, the bell! Of course! Right, Louise contact the Aurors and Ginny! No, Draco you contact the Aurors and Ginny! NO! Louise _you _contact Aurors. Draco _you_ contact Ginny and the two of you _**will**_ stay here otherwise you will blow this and our sons may die. Are you done Louise? Good let's go!"

Harry rushed out the door before turning back and kissing Draco hard on the lips, "bring my son back to me Jay."

"I will Dragon."

* * *

When Ginny arrived at the office Draco was milling around Harry's desk, one draw wouldn't open Ginny knew she had tried to open it before but it had stuck. Draco chuckled to himself and drew his wand, with a complex movement and some muttered word the draw flew open.

"Harry. Harry. Harry. You should know better, I taught you this trick. Now what do we have here?" Draco pulled out a photo; it was old and looked as though it had been handled a lot. It was him and Harry in the Room of Requirements after their first time, together and ever. They were naked under the sheet which Harry kicked down when Draco tickled him and they were exposed, hard and wanting, to Dobby and the camera.

Smiling softly Draco looked through the other photos of himself and Harry together, with their respective children and individually. Neither wife was anywhere to be seen. "Merlin Jay, what are you becoming some sort of fanatic."

"JAY!?"

Draco looked up into a livid Ginny Potter's face, "it was you. You called him Jay. I'm second best to you."

She had moved over and before he could react she had taken the photos and was looking through them. "How long?"

"What?"

"Don't be coy, Malfoy. How long have you been having this sordid affair?"

"21 years in two days. But it wasn't an affair when we started it was sex, after Sirius died and Father was sent to Azkaban, he was there and so was I it was a stress release that turned into something more. Well excluding our supposed 'seventh' year during the war."

"You're not going to apologise?"

"No _Weasley_ I'm not. I love him. I'm in love with him and nothing is going to stop us, it hasn't for the past nineteen years why should it now?"

She turned to storm out but Draco locked the door with the same spell that was on the draw, "you cannot leave and I think you want to talk especially now you are in shock, everything can go in and you may process it later. So ask me anything and I'll answer as truthfully as I can."

* * *

Harry and Louise made their way silently towards Big Ben. Flying up the stairs inside the tower, Harry soon donned the invisibility cloak and opened the door. Inside it was pitch black; in the faint moonlight Harry was able to discern three shapes. One he deemed to be Albus and Scorpius tied together and the other two were guards one asleep and one on guard.

Quickly he stunned the awake one and then he stunned the sleeping one before lighting his wand with a simple "Lumos." Albus and Scorpius stirred in the light before Harry could untie them they tried to jump up which resulted in them falling straight back down. Harry quickly untied them and briefly but strongly hugged each boy before he tied up the captors, looking their faces he saw that one was Gregory Goyle. One of Draco's friends from Hogwarts, he must have found out about them.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Al."

"They told us something."

"Told you what, Al?" When Albus didn't answer right away Harry began to panic, had Goyle told them about him and Draco?, do they think their lives are lies?

"They told us that you and Mr. Malfoy were-"

"Special friends, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked between the two boys and his fears were confirmed the reason they hugged was relief not because he was Albus' father. "I think you boys should come with me to the office, Louise will wait with the – never mind the Aurors are here. Let's get you two out of here beforethey start to question us. Okay? Come on."

Hurt and upset Harry lead the way down the tower where he asked Louise to apparate the boys to the office after he did so.

* * *

Harry found himself outside a locked door, surrounded by a scared Lily in an angry James' arms; Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo; the twins and Mr and Mrs Weasley. They all looked angry and disappointed. Soon he understood why, Ginny's voice came through the door. "Let me out of here Malfoy! My family's out there they know about you sordid affair with _my_ husband. **FOR NINETEEN FUCKING YEARS!**"

Harry closed his eyes before he unlocked the door; Draco was sitting at his desk the photos surrounding him, his face lit up when he saw Harry. Ginny was facing Draco and away from Harry so she didn't see nor here him come in.

"My husband Malfoy. Do you not feel remorse? If our children find out-"

"They already know, thanks to your shouting."

Ginny spun on her heel to face him and all the family behind him; walking up to him she slapped him on the face before running into her mother's arms. "You're welcome Ginny. Our son is safe as is yours Dragon."

Draco stood and slowly walked around the desk before wrapping his arms around Harry in what could be called a friendly embrace. "Thank you Jay. Thank you."

Albus and Scorpius came through the crowd to stand in front of their fathers, "we want you to know that we don't hate you. You can't help who you love, and if you want to be together we won't stop you. We will support your decision."

"Thank you Albus, Scorpius."

Each boy hugged their respective fathers and then the others father and stood beside them, Louise made her way through the crowd to stand with them. Rose, Hugo and Hermione also came over, "I'm not happy about this but I can see you are happy Harry and you deserve that, if Draco makes you happy then so be it." They hugged as Ron followed his wife.

"Ron! I'm your sister!"

"You can choose your friends but not your family, Gin. And I choose Harry."

Harry looked between everyone inside and outside the office, "look I'm not asking, nor forcing you to choose between us. I want to go home-"

"NO! You are not coming into my home."

"He can come with me, so will the boys."

Harry smiled at Draco before continuing, "We are going to get some sleep before we take the boys to be questioned by the aurors. Everyone okay with that? Good. Boys, Dragon let's go. I'll talk to you later Hermione, Ron." And with that the four stepped into the now green fire and Flooed to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Once the boys were in bed Draco led Harry to the Master Bedroom, where they shared a fiery kiss which lead Harry to pull off Draco's robes then his shirt and Harry ran his hands over the smooth, milky skin laid bare for him. Next went Draco's trousers and boxers before he was pushed onto the bed, Harry kissed down his neck to his collar bone and down to his navel where his tongue dipped in and out, licking and caressing before following the path of fine blond hairs which led to his prize.

Harry licked up Draco's hard arousal before kissing the precome off the tip and sucking on it lightly, before he stood to take off his own clothes, enjoying the keening whimpers coming from Draco. When he was naked harry lay on Draco and pulled out his wand from between the covers, after a quick lubricating spell, Harry thrust a finger into Draco curling it then adding another. The two fingers stretched and prepared him for something much bigger, thicker and harder.

Harry slowly sheathed himself into Draco. Both moaning at the sensation, Harry's arousal twitched when Draco clamped around him in a manner to show he was ready. In and out. In and out. Harry moved slowly steadily picking up the pace before he was thrusting harder and faster and stroking Draco to completion the two men came so hard that their vision was blurred after the whiteness had disappeared.

Harry went to move out but Draco locked his legs around his waist, "stay. I want to wake up like this."

"It will hurt."

"I want it to. So I know that this is real."

"Where's the Mrs.?"

"On top of me. Don't look at me like that Jay. She's at the hubby's place. She always is. We aren't married any more you know that."

"I know."

Silence. Both were awake enjoying the fact the Harry and Draco were able to go to sleep and wake up together as that. They weren't Husband and Lover, they weren't Father and Home-wreaker, they were Harry and Draco. Neither cared about the consequences the morning would bring because they had each other.

"Love you Jay."

"Love you too, Dragon."

"Don't leave me."

"This time I promise I will never live another day without you by my side. I will never leave you or hurt you. I love you, marry me?"

"Did you have to ask Jay? I have been waiting twenty one years to hear that."

Silence.

"Happy anniversary."

But he was already asleep, the only sign that he had heard was a tightening hold.

_There you go my lovelies!! I'll try to update the other one but I need help I don't quite know what to write but enjoy this for now!!_


End file.
